lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdie Hall
Birdie is an alcoholic found inbetween the Area 2 Crossroads and Bob's Dojo. He is found in a bar lamenting about the loss of his family and his new passion, booze. Background Birdie Nash used to be the single father of his two boys, Joey and Jimmy. Joey died from an illness that couldn't be treated on a dock workers budget. Jimmy committed suicide shortly after. The death of his children drove Birdie to alcoholism. Appearance and Personality Birdie is an alcoholic found at a Bar in which he has bought all the liquor from. He has a small red hat and wears a red shawl. During his battles he is nearly always Drunk. He says that he doesn't need his family, despite lamenting for his loss regularly. How to Invite to Party In order to invite Birdie to Brad's party you need to give him an item called Olathian Whiskey. One way to do this quickly is to head over to Bob's Dojo, which can be accessed if you walk though the top door in the Area 2 Crossroads. Head to the end of the cave, walking past Birdie, and you will reach Bob's. Head east to Morty's Yard Sale and buy the Weird Doll for 32 mags. Give it to the weird guy above the shop and he will give you some Olathian Whiskey in return. Alternatively you can head over to the bar at either Muddy Waters or Skull Town, and they will both sell Olathian Whiskey fairly early on as well. Once you have obtained this whiskey you can give it to Birdie and he will join your party shortly after. Battle Birdie is an interesting party member with a diverse palette of skills. By default he comes with Gasoline Spit, a skill which oils up enemies and makes them extremely weak to fire attacks (along with applying the blind debuff); this is Birdie's main niche and makes him frequently used on teams with a lot of fire skills. He also has Secret Stash, which is a great healing skill for the entire party, and his Drunkard Tumble is capable of dealing decent damage. Birdie's main drawback is that he doesn't have a normal attack, but instead Swig, in which he takes a drink of alcohol and becomes drunk. Coupled with the fact that he uses TP instead of SP he needs to consistently swig for a couple of turns in order to replenish his TP gauge. However, the drunk status effect lowers Birdie's hit rate by 30% and his evasion by 20%, meaning when uses his drunkard tumble skills he is more likely to miss and waste TP, and he also has less chance of avoiding enemy attacks Overall Birdie can be extremely useful, even with his drawbacks. The main reason Birdie is so frequently used is because of his Gasoline Spit which, again, makes the target oiled up. If the oiled up target is hit with a fire attack they will take 350% damage, which often adds up to more than 1,000 damage per attack. Combining him and characters that use fire attacks with party members that cause Poison, Deep Poison and Bleeding will cause enemies massive damage over times as well. One of the best party members Birdie can be with is Terry, as Terry's Hottest Dance along with Birdie's Gasoline Spit can do a maximum of 25,000 damage to certain enemies. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Sweaty Wristbands * Shield: N/A * Head: Fisherman's Hat * Body: Picnic Blanket * Accessory: Old Sock Art Birdie_HD.png Tips * Birdie succeeds in support with his gasoline spit, secret stash and lil' diddy, but can be a bit wonky in offence when drunk. Trivia * Birdie was confirmed as an homage to the movie Drunken Master 2 in an interview. * There's a rumor about Birdie not taking fall damage, regardless of him being in the active formation or not. It is, however, false, and most likely comes from a belief regarding drunk people rolling with falls and tumbles (car crashes are another good example), often times not being hurt much at all." *Birdie is one of the three party members Dingaling completed the game with, along with Shocklord and Carp.@Dingalinggames Two questions: who is your favorite party member in The Painful and what party did you play through the game with? *Birdie's fighting style Zuì Quán is a martial art known as Drunk Boxing, rather appropriate for Birdie's character. It's also Austin Jorgensen's (The creator of the LISA games) specialty. *Birdie is arguably the most loved and hated party member in LISA. *In the early days of LISA Birdie has a skill that involved getting the enemy drunk and then making them pass out. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters